


【玹九】太阳如常升起

by Gimpohimesama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 伪双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimpohimesama/pseuds/Gimpohimesama
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, 玹九
Kudos: 7





	【玹九】太阳如常升起

（全文私设）

“你去找winwin哥吧”，金小九抽抽搭搭地吸着鼻涕哽咽着说。

“我去找winwin，你这里离得了我吗”，郑在玹说着挺腰往上一顶。金小九两手扒着郑在玹圈在自己腰上的手臂，听着两人交合处传来的粘腻的水声，两条腿软得几乎要站不住。

金廷祐在躲郑在玹。

郑在玹连续两天凌晨拍完戏回来打开房间门没看到那个应该在自己床上缠着自己的被子的人影的时候，终于发现了这个问题。

郑在玹打开房间的灯，吃夜宵的心情也没了，回来的车上又饿又困，想着回来把金小九从床上拖起来陪自己煮拉面吃来着。

郑在玹坐在床边，白眼球上错落着最近连轴转休息不够产生的红血丝。

时隔两年，新添了两位新成员的NCT迎来了好不容易的大合体，虽然人多事儿也多但能和平时不怎么一起活动的成员们一起还是很新鲜有趣的。

刚好这次活动又是在年底，前两天大家一起组织私下过的万圣节，还是和前年一样，cos自己喜欢的人物，也可以找拍档一起。

威人说好一起扮公主，董思成扮了灰姑娘，俩亲故好久没见说要不一起搞怪，就让郑在玹陪他扮王子。郑在玹就答应了。

万圣节那天大家开了香槟在房间里闹着，董思成说好和他拍档的，一起拍了个照就被泰一哥拖走了。郑在玹也没在意，拿着杯红酒，又端了几块小蛋糕，在会场里看了一圈也没找到金廷祐。

辰乐看了威人哥哥们扮公主说自己也要扮公主，就拖着金廷祐给他扮王子。郑在玹找了一圈，看到黄旭熙穿着辣眼睛的冰雪女王的蓝色裙子扎眼地坐在角落的沙发上，坐在他旁边交叉着大长腿的不是金廷祐又是谁呢。

郑在玹端着蛋糕坐过去，手臂搭在金廷祐靠着的沙发背上，把蛋糕递给金廷祐。黄旭熙停下和金廷祐的对话，“在玹哥果然是王子本人哈，和思成哥很配啊”，黄旭熙用揶揄的眼神看着郑在玹。

郑在玹瞥了下金廷祐冷下去的脸色。“lucas也很...美..啊哈哈”。金廷祐没接郑在玹递过来的蛋糕，“旭熙，在玹哥，你们先聊着，我去找道英哥一下”，头也不回地走了。

上次万圣节，郑在玹和金廷祐扮了泰坦尼克号的男女主，郑在玹被金廷祐美得五迷三道的。回了宿舍，郑在玹带金小九回了房间，关了门，两人的脸相距不足5cm。郑在玹垂下眼皮盯着金廷祐粉嘟嘟的唇，盯得两人心里发烧。当晚郑在玹把金廷祐压在身底下欺负了一个晚上，第二天两人心照不宣地装作什么都没发生。两人还是普通的队友关系。

直到威神要出道了，黄旭熙不得不跟着把发展重心放到中国市场上。黄旭熙和金廷祐愈发地聚少离多，最后两人和平分手。

那段时间不仅黄旭熙忙得脚不离地，刚加入数字队的金廷祐更是顶着巨大的压力和毫不留情的网络暴力，分手让金廷祐的精神状态雪上加霜，不得不回家休息了半年。

金廷祐回来之后和郑在玹住到了一起，两人都默契地没提两年前的事。

室友关系比队友自然地多了些许暧昧。郑在玹会开着八音盒在睡前陪金廷祐说着话等金廷祐睡着再睡，会用专门用来给金廷祐剪五花肉的剪刀给金廷祐烤五花肉，会大半夜饿到肚子咕咕叫和金廷祐相视一笑一起去厨房煮拉面吃；也多了很多很多两人才能懂的梗，麻辣烫味儿的香水，床头的八音盒…

但要问起他俩的关系，还是那两个字，队友。

金廷祐并不完全是在躲郑在玹。和黄旭熙复合也不过是他不知道怎么面对郑在玹的借口。万圣节后没几天，金廷祐洗澡的时候突然发现自己下体长出来他只在生理课上听老师隐晦地讲过的女性器官。

金廷祐强忍着没被吓晕过去，偷偷去看了医生。医生说是他的体质特殊，这几年压力太大造成性激素不稳定。又问他最近是不是受到什么强刺激了，才导致女性器官激生出来了。

让他别担心也不必害怕，虽然他有女性的生殖器但不会有生理期，没有完整发育的子宫也不会怀孕。解决方法倒是有，虽然成功率只有百分之五十。它出来的时候要连续七七四十九天每天让它吸一泡阳精，保证情绪稳定，差不多明年可能会好。

金廷祐一听“可能”，就很绝望。以他和郑在玹做的的频率很快就会被发现。金廷祐还没想好怎么解释它的存在，所以故意躲着不见郑在玹。

在道英哥房间睡了一晚，金廷祐也没敢把这事儿告诉金道英。第二天回到十层一整天都躲在李马克房间，怕回去会碰到郑在玹，打算晚上就赖在李马克房间睡了。他也知道这样不是办法，那也能躲几天是几天吧。

郑在玹靠在床上闭眼休息了半个多小时，胃空空的也不舒服，怎么也睡不着，起身拿出手机，问泰一哥金廷祐在他房间吗。泰一哥说白天看到他和马克在一起，还没回房间吗。郑在玹说回了，没事。

郑在玹下床穿着拖鞋去李马克房间敲门。李马克刚打完游戏在回黄仁俊消息，听到敲门声就从椅子上起来开了门。

“廷祐在你这吗。”马克压低声音：“嗯嗯，刚睡着了，今晚说在我这儿睡呢”。

“马克最近回归也挺累的吧，我还是把金小九带回去吧”，郑在玹说着就推门进去走到床边，拿掉金廷祐夹在腿间的李马克的被子。金廷祐睡得很熟，郑在玹勾住金廷祐的腿弯和腋下，公主抱着金廷祐回了房间。

刚把金廷祐放到自己床上，金廷祐就翻了个身夹住了自己的被子。郑在玹轻笑了一声，脱了鞋上床把金廷祐抱在怀里，终于能睡个好觉。

第二天金廷祐半梦半醒地吧唧着嘴搂着旁边人的腰，手感太好，以至于金廷祐又多摸了几把还绕到前面磨蹭着身边人的腹肌。“呀，李马克这小子身材有点儿料啊”，金廷祐想着，脸窝到那人脖子里嗅了嗅。

“好熟悉的味道，好香，李马克什么时候开始用香水的，和在玹哥的味道好像”，一抬眼看到郑在玹正笑眯眯地抿着酒窝冲着他乐，“摸够了吗”，金廷祐一下子就被吓清醒了，“啊，在玹哥，我什么时候回来的”。“我抱你回来的，睡得和小猪一样”，郑在玹用鼻尖亲密地蹭了蹭金廷祐的鼻尖。

金廷祐翻过身不说话了。“为什么躲着我”，郑在玹捏着金廷祐的脸颊，怎么软得和棉花糖一样。

“我...我没有啊”。郑在玹拍了下金廷祐侧躺着贴着自己的屁股。金廷祐没想到郑在玹这种流氓行为，没忍住“嗯啊~”地叫了一声，屁股也跟着一颤，蹭地郑在玹几把有抬头的趋势。

郑在玹手顺着金廷祐露出的腰摸了进去，“别...别摸了”，金廷祐的手抖着想制止郑在玹揉他奶头的动作。乳头是金廷祐最敏感的地方，和郑在玹做的时候，每次摸金廷祐乳头都能让他尖叫着射出来。

金廷祐声音都开始打颤了，郑在玹的几把隔着薄薄的睡裤抵在他股沟里磨蹭着，好几次都差点抵到他刚长出来的女穴上。

金廷祐咬着下唇眼泪都要掉下来了。“廷祐，给我好不好”，郑在玹左手顺着裤腰伸进了金廷祐裤子里把住了小小祐撸弄着。

金廷祐一开始是没想好怎么说不敢说，现在是爽得说不出来，只能喘着气由着郑在玹对他上下其手。

郑在玹手法太好。金廷祐被撸得在要射不射的临界点，郑在玹不知道什么时候把几把从裤子里拿出来的，半褪金廷祐的裤子就往他腿心插。顶到金廷祐的会阴上来回磨着，突然感觉有什么东西滴到自己的几把上，一来一回还被什么吸着。

郑在玹挺着腰往那处顶，没几下龟头都要顶进去了。郑在玹被吸得头皮一麻，放开撸弄着小小祐的手，喘着粗气去咬金廷祐后颈。金廷祐就差临门一脚，被郑在玹这么一收手怎么也射不出来，急得要自己伸手去撸，没察觉到自己差点儿被破了花穴的处。

“这是什么，嗯？”郑在玹坐起身来扒了金廷祐的裤子把金廷祐的腿朝两边打开。金廷祐这才反应过来，想把腿并上，奈何郑在玹力气太大，金廷祐根本不是郑在玹的对手，只能大敞着腿任郑在玹胡作非为。

听着郑在玹吞咽的口水声，金廷祐羞得护不住下面，只能把手臂横着覆在眼睛上，头歪到一边，不看他。

金廷祐下面的花穴，粉嫩嫩的，比金廷祐的脸颊看着还软，还要脆弱。

郑在玹伸出食指试探地拨弄着花蒂。金廷祐像株含羞草似的难耐地呻吟着捂着自己的脸。花穴倒是诚实，小口一吸一吸地引诱着郑在玹的食指往更深处抽弄着。

郑在玹要抽出的时候就吸得更紧，穴肉包裹着郑在玹的手指蠕动着。花穴比金廷祐更懂什么能让它快乐，也更坦率。

郑在玹又加了一根手指，金廷祐的大腿根颤地更厉害，小腹一缩一缩地。郑在玹撩起金廷祐的上衣含住一颗乳头，一手的掌心轻贴着另一颗转着圈抚蹭着。

“啊啊...嗯别弄了嗯啊...呜呜在玹哥...”，金廷祐攥着身下的床单，花穴传来的瘙痒让他忍不住扭动着屁股想把郑在玹的手指含得更深。

“再深点儿..哈啊...在玹哥，在玹哥...嗯啊..”，金廷祐的花穴比想象中更容易地接纳了郑在玹的四根手指，流的水把郑在玹整个手掌都打湿了，比金廷祐的眼泪还要多。

郑在玹按住金廷祐的胯骨不让他动，“乖，宝贝告诉我这怎么来的，我就让你舒服”。不顾花穴的挽留，郑在玹把手抽了出来，手上沾的液体抹到自己的几把上，扶着几把在花穴上滑动着。

“再不说我就直接进去了”，郑在玹俯身贴着金廷祐的嘴唇威胁到。

金廷祐两手推在郑在玹胸肌上推不开，大张着腿感受着郑在玹结实的屁股严丝合缝地压在自己的花穴上。

虽然两人上床次数两只手都数不过来，但要让郑在玹来做他的解药，金廷祐还有点儿不乐意，就一点点。

因为郑在玹心里有人，因为郑在玹看起来又要和董思成在一起了，因为郑在玹是他的不确定因素。所以屁眼可以给他插，但是花穴不行。

可他又没有其他合适的人选，现下又被郑在玹先发现了，撩拨成现在这个样子。

郑在玹不是柳下惠，他更不是修女，他需要爱，尽管只是在床上这短短几个小时的爱。不然他也不会和郑在玹滚到一个床单上。

金廷祐把医嘱一字不落地告诉了郑在玹。

“我和董思成就是朋友关系”。郑在玹看似驴唇不对马嘴的回答，没头没脑的，但金廷祐听懂了。

但金廷祐还是有点儿委屈，委屈郑在玹不明不白地吊着他，看他难堪，看他只能躺在郑在玹的床上任郑在玹欺负。

“郑在玹，你个大坏蛋”，金廷祐言行不一地伸手搂住郑在玹的脖子，腿缠到郑在玹腰上。

“我轻轻地，乖”，郑在玹说着话分散金廷祐的注意力，一个挺腰把几把全插了进去。

金廷祐指甲掐进郑在玹肩膀的肉里嘴巴张成○形无声痛叫着。

“嘶...金廷祐你要谋杀亲夫啊”。郑在玹插进去后悔了2秒，太紧了，郑在玹强忍着天灵盖儿传来的快感，没直接交代进金廷祐的逼里。

这要是早泄了，金廷祐下次准就不给他操了。

郑在玹大力揉着金廷祐的屁股叫他放松。金廷祐流的水实在是多，花穴也实在是天赋异禀，没两分钟金廷祐就哼唧着摆着腰要了。

“快点，你是不是不行啊，不行我换人了”，金廷祐好了伤疤忘了疼。

郑在玹抽着金廷祐的屁股也不换姿势，头趴在金廷祐的颈窝里，下身大开大合地在金廷祐逼里进出耸动着，实打实地操在金廷祐花穴里。

金廷祐被郑在玹似乎要把两颗卵蛋也塞进去的架势给吓到了，“慢点儿...啊..廷祐不行了...在玹哥慢点儿哈啊...”。

郑在玹身上浮出一层薄汗，滑得金廷祐的手都要环不住郑在玹的肩膀。

“啊！”金廷祐急促地尖叫一声用前端射了出来。郑在玹操得金廷祐穴肉外翻，用手护着金廷祐的头，晃着屁股打桩一样地直挺挺地干着金廷祐。

郑在玹是月亮，那金廷祐就是大海。月亮掌控着大海的潮汐运动，郑在玹的几把掌控着金廷祐的水涨水落。

郑在玹突然加快了速度，两人的胯骨撞到一起，金廷祐想逃，郑在玹圈着他的腰不让他的小狐狸逃。

最狡猾的小狐狸，会偷心的小狐狸，会哄骗着小王子放弃B612星球玫瑰花的小狐狸，他心甘情愿驯养与被驯养的小狐狸。

郑在玹的精液一股股地喷射在金廷祐的花心，烫得金廷祐泪流满面翻着白眼不自觉地挺着腰抽搐着。最漫长的两分钟，恍若极乐的两分钟。

“啵”地一声，郑在玹缓慢地把几把抽了出来，郑在玹的精液从金廷祐的花穴口滴落到郑在玹的床单上。

“抱你去洗漱。”郑在玹侧躺着，亲着金廷祐肿起来的眼皮，揉着金廷祐的肚子帮他把体内的精液排出来。

郑在玹身体力行地履行着一位合格“解药”的职业道德。不管行程结束得多晚，回了宿舍第一件事先把金廷祐按自己床上操一通。

有时候是金廷祐坐在郑在玹几把上自己操，更多时候是在浴室被郑在玹从后面用把尿的姿势抱着操。

郑在玹喜欢在浴室操金廷祐，有水声遮掩着金廷祐叫得更大声，做完刚好一起洗干净而且郑在玹不用洗床单。

喂饱了金廷祐下面，郑在玹就去厨房煮两包拉面，端到房间喂金廷祐几口，剩的就自己连汤吃了个干净。或者金廷祐不那么累的时候两人就烤五花肉吃，又或者点外卖。

就这么着，两人这阵子还瘦了。

十层住户和上十层来玩儿的五层住户隐约觉得这俩人有些奇怪。

问他俩在干啥呢，就说“netflix and chill”。不懂的人不知道再怎么问，懂的人怕问出事儿，不敢问。

一天，两人做完躺床上休息的时候，金廷祐说给郑在玹买了汤，微波炉热一下就可以吃了。给郑在玹感动得。快喝完了问金廷祐是什么汤，金廷祐眼波流转，“牛鞭汤”。

郑在玹神色莫辨地盯着金廷祐一口把剩下的喝完了，盯着金廷祐眼漏凶光：“走，回屋。”

一个半月时间飞快地过去了，金廷祐的女穴非但没收回去，反而被郑在玹操得更肥了。金廷祐想这么下去不是个事儿啊，郑在玹要不行...，不，不是，是他要不行了啊。

终于，在金廷祐的日盼夜盼里，圣诞节要到了。圣诞节公司统一放假，金道英和李泰容在群里和大家商量，好不容易23个人合体，异国的队友也回不了家，不如大家一起租个别墅出去住个两晚迎新年。群里清一色的好啊好啊，金廷祐更是积极地反常。

“金廷祐你还是小孩子吧，听到去玩儿就这么开心”，金道英看着金廷祐，总觉得他过于兴奋了，下一秒从金廷祐脑袋上长出兔子耳朵都不奇怪。

金廷祐好不容易能光明正大地少挨几顿操，自然是乐得。从他长了这个女穴，每次郑在玹干他都和吃了春药似的，操完累的只有他一个。

郑在玹天天和他吃的一样的东西，不知道怎么就那么能干。

租的别墅在首尔郊外，靠近海边儿，早上可以看日出，听说附近还有坐热气球的地方，每一样都很对金廷祐的心思。

23人租了辆大巴车，金道英在下面点人数，让金廷祐给他占个座。

金廷祐蹦蹦跳跳上了车，坐在倒数第二排的靠窗的座位低头翻书包打算拿个小饼干出来吃，再一抬头看到郑在玹坐在了自己旁边闭目养神。

金廷祐嗫嚅了好一会儿到底是没敢说他旁边的座位是留给金道英的。

等全部人都上了车，金道英也没顾得上往后找金廷祐，直接坐在了第一排的李泰容旁边。

两个小时的车程，刚开始大家都很兴奋，唱了会儿歌玩儿了几个小游戏就累了。睡觉的睡觉，组团开黑的开黑，都集中在前几排坐着。

金廷祐全程安安静静坐在郑在玹旁边，看着郑在玹眼下的微微青黑。郑在玹拍那部戏这几天结尾，终于能好好休息了，金廷祐不敢吵他。

过了会儿没忍住，做贼似的，伸出食指顺着郑在玹的眉毛轻轻描了一下又一下。

郑在玹的眉毛长得又黑又密，是他最喜欢的眉形，很离谱，郑在玹的眉毛戳中了金廷祐的醒脾。

“再摸在车上办了你”，郑在玹捉住金廷祐在他脸上作乱的手轻轻咬了下握在手心里。金廷祐轻“哼”了声，把手抽了下没抽回来。

到了目的地，大家也休息得差不多了。梦梦们年纪小，精力充沛，下车就绕着别墅转了圈，回来兴冲冲地告知他们的发现，“居然还有篮球馆，不如我们来场篮球赛，也可以决定谁和谁一起住”，辰乐提议到。

别墅有十一个房间，刚好可以两两一间，剩下一间就住三个人。

大家都没意见。这时候李帝努和罗渽民吞吞吐吐地举手，“我们俩和仁俊，我们仨住一屋”。自然是两人间比三人间好，其他人就起哄，“说了就不能反悔了哈，就这么定了”。

“喂喂喂，谁说要和你们俩一起住了啊”，黄仁俊反抗无效气到跺脚。李马克莫名瞅了李帝努和罗渽民一眼，勾着黄仁俊的脖子，“走走，打篮球去”。

抽签分出了两组，红队黄旭熙、李帝努、钟辰乐、李马克、肖俊，蓝队郑在玹、郑成灿、董思成、徐英浩、中本悠太。剩下13人随机分成两组啦啦队，每组6个人。红队金廷祐、黄仁俊、朴志晟、刘扬扬、黄冠亨、钱锟，蓝队金道英、李泰容、李永钦、文泰一、李楷灿、将太郎。罗渽民没啥斗志就赖在黄仁俊身边跟黄仁俊一组。

一到比赛的时候，金道英的胜负欲就被激发出来了。“蓝队加油，蓝队必胜！”黄仁俊也不甘示弱，“红队加油！红队最牛！”场上场下各有各的热闹。

上半场结束了，蓝队暂时领先两分。郑在玹下场绕到金廷祐这边趁大家吵吵闹闹的间隙，左手拿着篮球，右手食指勾了勾金廷祐的手心。

郑在玹黑黢黢的瞳仁里映着金廷祐的身影，打球累出的汗顺着鬓角打湿了篮球服上。

“哥，湿了”，金廷祐直勾勾盯着郑在玹，舌头无意识地舔了下唇。

“等哥打完球给你止水。”郑在玹眼泛着绿光上了场。

下半场红队也没气馁，奋起直追。看出了郑在玹的心不在焉，红队专门追着他堵，离比赛还剩一分钟，红队还落后蓝队一分。

辰乐运球避过蓝队的包抄，卡着最后一秒投进了一个三分。红队最后获胜，哥哥们围成一圈把辰乐抛起来庆祝。

获胜的队伍可以优先选择室友，黄旭熙作为红队队长第一个选就选了金廷祐，没看到郑在玹在场外想撕了他的眼神。

最后港九、玹马、星辰、诺朝娜、囧钦、楷悠、貂绒、铁羊、昀一、锟瓜、成灿小郎分别一间。

分完之后大家都急着回房间休息了。郑在玹拿着东西趁乱把金廷祐连拉带拽地拖到了来时候看见的更衣室里。

关上门，郑在玹就去扒金廷祐的衣服，扒光了把自己的球服套到金廷祐身上，抱着金廷祐的腿缠到自己腰上就往金廷祐逼里插。

金廷祐背靠着柜子，穴肉绞着郑在玹的几把，双手搭在郑在玹肩膀上。闻着郑在玹身上的汗味儿，眼里的情欲比往常更甚几分，小屁股一扭一扭地急着往郑在玹身上撞，郑在玹的汗把他烧得火急火燎。

“轻点儿啊…柜子声音太响了，会有人过来的…嗯啊…”。“搂紧我”。

金廷祐窝在郑在玹充满安全感的怀里，双臂紧搂着郑在玹的脖子，被郑在玹强有力的手臂把着腿弯上下颠弄着，没几下就射到了郑在玹腹肌上。

郑在玹把金廷祐按在更衣室的长椅上跪着，站着从后面插入。这个姿势插得更深，金廷祐哼叫着带着哭音直起上半身让郑在玹抱抱他。郑在玹舔掉金廷祐侧脸的汗，扶着金廷祐的腰，把着金廷祐的下巴和他湿吻，下身九浅一深地抽插着。

“啊..啊..哥..呜呜呜哥..啊哈啊...”，金廷祐累得上半身趴回软垫椅上，只有屁股还撅着舍不得和郑在玹的几把分开。

郑在玹脱了金廷祐身上的篮球服，让他仰躺在椅子上，俯身衔住金廷祐的乳头啮磨着，回归到最传统的体式最原始地毫无技术地整根进整根出地操干着金廷祐。

金廷祐被郑在玹四肢缠住按在身下，花汁下雨一样浇在郑在玹的几把上，催着郑在玹交粮。

会叫的小祐有粮吃，郑在玹一滴不落地射给了金廷祐，把内裤团成一团堵在了花穴口，给金廷祐穿好衣服，背着几乎要昏过去的金廷祐回了房间。

郑在玹早就和李马克说好了，他俩一间，不管其他人怎么分，都让他和金廷祐换个房间。他绝对不会给黄旭熙和金廷祐独处的机会。

郑在玹抱着金廷祐坐在浴缸里，金廷祐坐在郑在玹的腿上，靠在他的胸膛上，双脚踩着浴缸两侧，垂眼看郑在玹手指在自己体内抠挖着残留的体液。抠着抠着郑在玹又顶了进去。

金廷祐早料到郑在玹不会一次就放过自己，索性享受了起来。在水的浮力下，金廷祐省了很多力，哼唧着在郑在玹缓慢地抽插中累得睡了过去，不知道什么时候被郑在玹抱回床上的。

第二天上午是自由活动，郑在玹就没急着叫醒金廷祐。两人躺到中午下楼和大家一起分工合作做了饭吃了。下午分了三组去坐了热气球，金廷祐兴奋地闹着让郑在玹给他拍了好多照片。

吃晚饭的时候金廷祐问明天有没有人一起看日出，除了黄仁俊，其他人都露出一言难尽的神色。在黄仁俊举手说要一起之后，李马克李帝努罗渽民的脸色更一言难尽了，不情愿地跟着举手说他们也去，黄仁俊才懒得管他们。

考虑了一会儿，刘扬扬和肖俊也说想一起去，还没在海边儿看过日出呢。

再没看到有人有要去的意思，郑在玹开口了，“那就这样吧，我们几个一起，让小九来我和马克房间挤挤，明天可以互相叫着起床”，就这么光明正大地把金廷祐拐来了自己房间。

“医生说明天它就要长回去了吗，那我一直插着，它是不是就长不回去了”，李马克去客厅和梦梦们一起守零点了，郑在玹抱着金廷祐在床上侧躺着，从后面把几把又插了进去，在金廷祐耳边轻声问着，却根本没想听金廷祐的回答。

郑在玹抵着金廷祐的花心轻磨着，比大开大合地操干更加磨人。金廷祐咬着被子，几声呻吟从喉咙里挤出来。

“一辈子都给哥操，好不好”，郑在玹掀起金廷祐被汗打湿的长刘海，面对面和金廷祐对视着，吻落到了金廷祐的鼻尖上，额头上，眼角的泪上，棉花糖般的脸颊上，柔软的唇上。

“做哥的小狐狸，哥养你。”

“我就不能做玫瑰花?你才是狐狸，哼！”，金廷祐嘴巴撅老高了，要郑在玹好大一声啵才给平回去。

新年第一天，四点钟郑在玹起床揉着金廷祐的奶子没两分钟就给他叫醒了，果然是最有效的叫金廷祐起床的方式。

等金廷祐穿好衣服，听到敲门声，是李马克来叫他们起床，郑在玹问李马克昨晚去哪儿睡的，李马克支支吾吾地说去和仁俊他们挤了挤。

“梦梦们也都是大人了啊”郑在玹心想。

走到楼下客厅看到大家居然都醒了，说是To The World NCT会输给这小小的起床吗！

一行人浩浩荡荡地朝着海边走去了。

太阳如常升起，珍惜现在的你和我，那就足够。


End file.
